Electronic devices may be configurable by a user. The user may begin to configure the device by displaying a configuration menu. The configuration menu may be displayed on a device display. After displaying the configuration menu, the user may still need to descend through several submenus before reaching a parameter the user desires to configure.
For example, a user may desire to change the contrast setting on a television (TV). The user may press a “menu” button on a TV remote control. The TV will then display a menu. The menu will display various categories of TV parameters that may be changed. The user will then need to select one of a category of parameters corresponding to contrast. A display category may be selected that may correspond to the contrast parameter. If there are many display parameters, the user may need to descend into subgroups of parameters before reaching a control menu for changing the contrast. This method of configuring a television requires the user to understand the organization of related parameters in a menu system. The menu system may have multiple layers of menu screens. The user may not find the menu for a specific TV parameter if the user does not understand the organization well. Additionally, when a configuration menu is displayed on the TV screen the menu obscures television content (e.g. the TV show) being viewed by the user or other TV viewers.
Some electronic devices need to be configured after they are purchased from a store. The purchaser may purchase the device, tear open the packaging, and set up the device at the purchaser's home. The purchaser may need to configure several parameters that the purchaser has no prior experience in configuring. The purchaser might select parameter settings that are in conflict with other parameter settings. If the electronic device is not correctly configured, the electronic device may not function properly. The purchaser of the device may think that an unbroken electronic device is broken when the device does not function properly because of improper configuration. The purchaser will return the device that does not function properly to the store of purchase when the device is believed to be broken, even though the device is not broken. A more effective way of configuring electronic devices may be desired.